Habits of my heart
by Anne Ucker
Summary: O quanto um amor pode destruir seu coração?
1. Prólogo

Nota 1: Suits e seus personagens não me pertencem, caso o contrário Darvey estaria junto desde a season 2 e com várias crianças ruivas até agora.  
Nota 2: O nome da fanfic e os trechos em inglês no inicio e no final é de uma música do James Young -Habits Of My Heart, que por coincidência descobri depois de escrever e apenas se encaixou tão bem.  
Nota 3: Já faz bastante tempo que não escrevo uma fanfic, então ela não está 100%,me desculpem por qualquer erro ou qualquer absurdo.  
Nota 4: É após o famoso 7x10, sei que há milhões de fanfics após esse episódio, mas é apenas irresistível.  
Nota 5: Acredito que seja um pouco OOC,pois na série Harvey aparenta estar crescendo(será?) e Donna pensando mais em si mesma, mas aqui na fanfic acho que não. Eu gosto de drama e angst, fazer o quê?

"In a dark room ,in cold sheets,i can't feel a damn thing.  
I lost myself between your legs  
Your medicine is in my head"

 **Prólogo**

Fazer sexo com Donna por mais casual que fosse era perigoso, e por mais que ele estivesse acostumado a dormir com várias mulheres durante muitos anos da sua vida sem criar um laço romântico ou qualquer laço,tirando umas quatro mulheres, na qual ele teve um relacionamento sério,porém todos acabaram e fora cortado qualquer vínculo e apesar de ele ter a certeza que ele poderia ser desapegado o suficiente para o sexo casual e sem complicações, ainda sim seguir esse caminho com Donna era um grande risco.

E ele gostava de riscos, ele vivia para os riscos extremos,o tempo todo,sua vida era guiada por ele testando todos os limites de qualquer situação sendo profissional ou pessoal,e se ele em algum momento se deparasse em algo na qual o caminho era incerto e arriscado,ele o seguia sem hesitar,porém ultrapassar o limite que era fazer sexo com Donna era um que ele queria realmente evitar.

Porque Donna era _Donna_.

Donna com seu cabelo ruivo que a destacava em qualquer multidão que ele a encontrava e fazia seus olhos sempre caírem sobre ela em qualquer lugar. Donna que possuía olhos de um castanho quase verdes que sempre pareciam prestes a desvendar sua alma e saber todos os seus segredos. Donna que quando sorria iluminava qualquer lugar e era o suficiente para fazê-lo se sentir melhor em qualquer situação,e se houvesse um remédio para tristeza,com toda a certeza esse remédio era o sorriso dela.  
Donna que era sua melhor amiga por mais de uma década e que ele morreria e mataria por ela sem pensar duas vezes.

E ainda sim isso não era o suficiente para descrevê-la e sua importância.

Então sexo com Donna por melhor que o fosse(e ele sabia que era maravilhoso) corria uma grande chance de o levar há um caminho que ele tinha a absoluta certeza que não estava preparado para seguir.

Que ele não _queria_ ir.

Sexo com Donna só serviria para machucá-la, porque ele no final de tudo era Harvey Specter: O oposto de Donna.

Enquanto Donna curava todos a sua volta, ele feria.

E ela era sua amiga,a única pessoa no mundo além do seu irmão e seus sobrinhos que ele não queria machucar em nenhuma hipótese, e o pensamento de ser possível ele fazer isso era o suficiente para fazê-lo correr para bem longe dela.

Machucar Donna, o dilaceraria,e ele estava bem ciente disso e era um peso que ele não estava preparado pra carregar que só aumentaria as chances de ela ir embora e ele realmente precisava dela na firma e por mais que odiasse admitir ele também precisava dela na sua vida.

O jeito que ele se sentiu perdido e sem rumo quando ela foi trabalhar pro Louis ainda o assombrava,e o aterrorizava precisar de alguém tanto assim.  
Ele não queria se sentir assim,mas não podia evitar.

Então sexo com Donna era uma terrível ideia e se ele fosse uma boa pessoa ele não o faria,mas enquanto sentia o gosto de vinho misturado com uísque da boca dela, ele simplesmente não conseguia pensar em mais nada além do fato que ele não queria parar de beijá-la.

Ele poderia viver uma vida inteira a beijando e ainda não seria suficiente.

E só restava para ele admitir que era de conhecimento geral que Harvey Specter não era uma boa pessoa.

Nesses últimos meses, desde que caíram nesse ciclo de bebidas,risos,tensão e sexo, ele descobriu o quão viciante Donna poderia ser,e ele deveria ter enterrado o pensamento de sexo com ela na "outra vez" quando ele conseguiu refrear qualquer desejo por anos,pois agora se tornara muito mais difícil parar.

Ela era um vício. _  
Seu vício._

Um que ele no momento não queria largar,e enquanto o corpo nu dela estava enrolado abaixo do dele, ele tinha certeza que repetiria isso mais mil vezes, tudo que ele queria no momento era ela,somente ela, e a queria o suficiente a ponto de esquecer todos os motivos pelo qual ele não deveria fazer sexo com Donna Paulsen, _de novo_.

Quando ele saiu da empresa e foi na casa dela ele estava decidido que isso não aconteceria, eles poderiam se encontrar, conversar como os bons amigos que eram e ser tudo como era antes, ele seria forte o suficiente para parar,seria forte por ela, ele a devia e por boa parte da noite ele teve a certeza que conseguiria,mas quando ele notou já estava a beijando tão forte e avidamente como se não houvesse um amanhã,e em algum momento ele se viu novamente fazendo um rastro de beijo por todo o seu corpo, que ele já estava conhecendo o suficiente para saber todos os pontos mais sensíveis.  
Todos os pontos que fazia ela soltar um gemido que era a própria definição de paraíso pra ele.

Donna Paulsen era seu _céu_.

E quando ela dizia o seu nome tão baixo e ao mesmo tempo tão suplicante como no momento em que ele a possuía, ele tinha certeza que ela era seu inferno também.

"Cause I'd rather be alone,but you've fermented in my bones.  
All the habits of my heart.  
I can't say no it's ripping me apart.  
You get too close  
You make it hard to let you go"


	2. Unsteady

**Como as coisas começaram...**

Harvey ficou parado por bastante tempo no meio do escritório de Donna,seus lábios ainda formigavam por causa do beijo que ela lhe deu, demorou alguns segundos até a realidade o atingi-lo e por fim notar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo e não era um outro sonho.

Ele ainda podia sentir o perfume dela, quase como se ela ainda estivesse alí.

Ele não sabe exatamente o que fez sai-lo do seu estado de estupor,mas quando deu por si já estava fora do escritório dela .  
A seguindo como se fosse um ímã.

Quando a encontrou ela já estava no elevador,seus olhos castanhas o encararam mostrando um misto de sentimentos que ele não sabia reconhecer.  
Era culpa? Medo? Arrependimento? Ou havia algo a mais?

Ele tentou avançar antes que a porta fechasse,mas já era tarde demais.

Uma sensação de déjà-vu o invadiu o fazendo lembrar de anos atrás quando houve o julgamento simulado e de como as coisas ficaram ruins e bagunçadas naquela época, seu estomago afundou ao constatar que tudo podia piorar outra vez.

A lembrança de Louis gritando com ela exigindo resposta veio em sua mente e o olhar perdido e ferido dela que o fez ter vontade de matar o seu parceiro.

"Você ama Harvey Specter?"

Ela disse que o amava, porém como irmão ou um parente, ela havia garantido para ele naquele época que não estava apaixonada por ele, e ela disse com toda clareza, mas agora depois de todo esse tempo ela o beijara do nada.

Donna Paulsen o beijou e saiu, simples assim, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

 _Uma normalidade que ele poderia se acostumar._

O advogado apertou o botão do elevador com raiva, ele tinha que falar com ela, provavelmente ela iria pra casa ou ir naquele bar que ela costumava frequentar quando se sentia mal e se afundar em bebidas baratas ou talvez ela não fosse para nenhum desses locais,ela com certeza não estava agindo como a Donna usual no momento.

Mas ele precisava alcançá-la, descobrir o que ela quis dizer com "precisava saber" e o quê toda essa situação significava.

Ela tinha as respostas? Ela tinha que as ter, no final ela era Donna e ela sempre sabia de tudo.

Ele estava preste a desistir de esperar o elevador e descer as escadas para tentar chegar até Donna antes de ela sair de vez da empresa e entrar em um táxi quando um som familiar o despertou dos seus próprios pensamentos,demorou alguns segundos até ele notar que era o próprio celular tocando e o pegou um pouco irritado pela interrupção indesejada,foi então quando a realidade dura e pesada o atingiu como se fosse um bloco de concreto jogado contra ele, pois no seu celular o encarava a foto dele com Paula, ambos sorriam para a câmera,ele com o seu sorriso usual,mas o sorriso dela parecia ter algo além como se ela fosse a mulher mais feliz do mundo naquele momento.

 **Paula**.

O nome dela aparecia na tela como se fosse uma enorme acusação e poderia estar escrito com um grande " **CULPADO** " que seria praticamente a mesma coisa.

Harvey Specter tinha uma namorada, e enquanto sua antiga secretária e atual COO da sua firma o beijava e após enquanto ele ia desesperadamente atrás dela,em nenhum desses momento ele se lembrou da existência de Paula.

Culpa o dominou, ele durante todo esse tempo apenas queria saber sobre Donna e o porquê ela o beijou, o quê isso significava para eles, e o que realmente ela queria saber, e o quê ela descobriu, e uma outra parte dele desejava apenas ir atrás dela pra beijá-la apropriadamente até ambos ficarem sem ar, pois o beijo rápido que ela lhe deu não era o suficiente e ele precisava de mais.

Ele deveria odiar Donna, gritar com ela e a culpar porque ela o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ele odiaria toda essa situação,porém ele simplesmente não podia acusá-la, pois ele tinha a maior culpa e deveria apenas sentir vergonha pela própria atitude, ele deveria ter se afastado dela logo quando começou,seria fácil, mas no momento que ela o beijou e todo o susto passou, ele apenas queria aprofundar ainda mais o beijo, e Harvey não deveria querer beijar sua melhor amiga enquanto tinha uma namorada que ele gostava muito.

Ele apertou o botão de recusar chamada, e isso só o fez se sentir mais culpado, mas apenas era muito pra ele lidar no momento, ele não sabia o que fazer.

E Harvey Specter sempre sabia o que fazer.

Se sentia perdido e era como se o mundo todo ao seu redor estivesse desabando, a sensação familiar do pânico começando dominar.

E se Donna resolvesse partir? E se ela fez isso e descobriu algo que a fez querer ir embora pra sempre?

Ele necessitava de ar, ele precisava encontrá-la, ele precisava saber, ele precisava de respostas.

O som do toque familiar do seu celular preencheu novamente o ambiente e a foto de Paula sorrindo apareceu mais uma vez na tela, o enchendo de raiva de toda essa situação e o fazendo jogar o celular com toda força contra a parede como se o objeto fosse a origem de todos os sentimentos misturados que estava sentindo.

— Harvey! — a voz do Mike o surpreendeu, e ele se viu de frente a um Mike confuso falando sem parar. — O que aconteceu? O Malik fez alguma coisa?Achei que tínhamos conseguido.

Malik indo atrás dele,depois Donna e agora Jessica.

 _Jessica._

Após Donna o beijá-lo ele acabou até esquecendo o motivo que o fez voltar a firma, era oficial Jessica nunca mais iria voltar e pediu para retirar o nome dela.

Mais uma pessoa na sua vida indo embora.

—O que aconteceu,Harvey? — Mike perguntou um pouco exasperado,mas seus olhos mostrava a preocupação que estava sentindo e tentava esconder.

 _Donna o beijou_ ,isso se repetia em sua cabeça em um eterno _loop_.  
O olhar de Donna enquanto as portas do elevador eram fechadas.  
O que significava o olhar que Donna lhe deu?  
O que ela precisava saber?

E ele mais uma vez não tinha chego a tempo.

—Merda,Harvey, você está me preocupando— Mike dessa vez não escondeu a preocupação e soou bastante desesperado.

Ele deveria contar logo pra Mike sobre Malik indo atrás de Jessica e a decisão dela e tudo que eles deveriam fazer para resolver.

—Donna me beijou — Ele disse falando mais para si mesmo do que pro amigo,suas mãos inconscientemente tocando seus lábios que ainda formigavam.

E agora ele era um _traidor_.


	3. Tristesse

Havia um imenso nó em sua garganta e seus olhos ardiam enquanto repetia várias vezes para si mesma que não ia chorar, suas mãos ainda tremiam enquanto apertou o botão para o térreo, ela estava preste a desabar, mas ela não se permitiria, pois no momento que começasse tinha certeza que não ia conseguir mais parar de chorar.

Ela tinha que ser forte, _ela sempre era forte_ , ela sempre foi quem as pessoas procuravam em momentos de crises, ela não podia se permitir o luxo de desmoronar, ela nunca pode, principalmente agora que ela tinha começado toda a bagunça ao invés de consertar e esse pensamento só a fez começar a ri descontroladamente, quase começando um choro histérico, uma lágrima desceu em suas bochechas e ela limpou o mais rápido possível como se assim pudesse evitar outras lágrimas de cair.

Pareceu uma eternidade até chegar no térreo, mas lhe deu tempo o suficiente para tentar se recompor, algumas pessoas a cumprimentarem, e ela apenas acenou, o choro continuava preso na sua garganta e a impedindo de falar.

Assim que saiu do prédio o vento gelado bateu contra seu corpo a fazendo estremecer, seus cabelos vermelhos dançaram em volta do seu rosto e ela tentou retirá-los do seu campo de visão,porém suas mãos ainda tremiam e faziam parecer um gesto desesperado.

O seu corpo inteiro tremia e parecia não obedecer.

"Eu não vou chorar" Ela repetia para si mesma como um mantra, mas droga, ela realmente se sentiu decepcionada quando olhou para trás mais uma vez e notou que ele não a seguiu, ela fungou e riu com raiva, lógico que ele não viria, e ela não deveria esperar que Harvey Specter algum dia viria por ela, mas uma parte pequena dela nutria a esperança e o sonho que após o beijo ele despertasse e notasse que a amava e isso a fez andar devagar para quem sabe ele alcançá-la.

Mas isto não aconteceu e mais uma vez qualquer esperança que poderia ter tido foi completamente destruída, mas ela deveria ter aprendido, desde nova a vida a ensinou que para Donna Paulsen não existia sonhos e apenas a realidade e desejar qualquer coisa que dependesse da fatores externos só serviria para iludi-la e destruir o seu coração.

 _Ela se sentia uma idiota._

Estava cansada de todas as coisas na sua vida darem errado e nada acontecer como ela sonhou ou imaginou, e por mais que amasse atuar, fingir que estava bem e feliz com sua vida era exaustante.

E agora ela sabia algo que sempre desconfiou,mas sempre negou até pra si mesma.

 _Ela amava Harvey Specter._

Ela o amava com todas as suas forças, ela o amava tanto que todos os seus pensamentos eram direcionados à ele, ela o amava a ponto de o seguir até o inferno,

Ela o amava mais que qualquer coisa e desistiria de tudo para estar com ele.

E Harvey era apenas mais um sonho que ela não poderia se permitir ter.

Se existia uma certeza no mundo, Donna sabia que era o fato de ela e Harvey nunca iriam ficarem juntos, ele nunca iria querer algo a mais com ela, ele era bagunçado demais pra arriscar ter um relacionamento amoroso com ela que era uma constante na vida dele.

"Harvey e eu não queremos ficar juntos" ela havia dito para Mike,mas a verdade era que ela queria e Harvey não.

Donna olhou para trás mais uma vez, e seu coração pareceu despencar quando não havia nenhum sinal dele.

Ela tinha sido estupida por ser esperançosa.

Ela estava prestes a acenar para um táxi para chegar em casa o mais rápido possível, pois o que precisava no momento era de um lugar onde ela não precisaria ser forte ou de máscaras, onde poderia liberar toda a dor que sentia, pois não haveria nenhum telespectador.

Foi quando a viu, o motivo que a fez ter tanto medo de perder Harvey a ponto de agir de forma tão impulsiva depois de anos,seu estomago embolou e por mais injusto que fosse ela não podia deixar de odiar a mulher.

Donna virou de costas rapidamente fingindo que não a viu e decidida a pegar o táxi e sumir daquele lugar.

—DONNA!

Ao escutar o seu nome,Donna estremeceu e fechou os olhos.

"Por favor, apenas não hoje, qualquer outro dia,mas não hoje" A mente de Donna gritou implorando ao universo que não fizesse isso com ela.

—Donna! — A nova namorada de Harvey a chamou novamente se aproximando, não dando nenhuma chance agora de Donna fugir.

Donna respirou fundo, exausta de toda essa situação e se virou ficando frente a frente com a mulher loira que segurava o celular, Paula parecia preocupada e aflita,mas Donna realmente não se importava no momento, ela só queria desesperadamente ir pra casa e um copo de vinho.

Donna não respondeu Paula e apenas tentou um sorriso,mas não conseguiu, resultando em apenas uma careta.

Ela estava cansada, realmente cansada.

De Paula, de Harvey.

Esconder o que sentia estava a esgotando e a deixando com uma sensação horrível.

—Você viu o Harvey? — Paula perguntou fazendo o coração de Donna bater mais rápido apenas com a menção dele — Ele não está atendendo o celular.

Donna riu amargamente, o universo a odiava e estava brincando com ela, não era possível ela ter que lidar com isso logo agora.

Ela havia beijado o namorado de Paula e aqui estava ela olhando para os olhos azuis inocentes da mulher a qual odiava involuntariamente, enquanto a mesma perguntava sobre Harvey, a lembrando novamente que ele tinha alguém e que não era ela.

—Eu não sei Paula, eu não sou a namorada dele, você é — Donna respondeu com raiva, isso era inacreditável.

Paula franziu o cenho preocupada prestando atenção pela primeira vez na noite na ruiva elegantemente vestida a sua frente e notando o quanto Donna parecia alterada,o corpo magro dela tremia, e seus olhos estavam vermelhos como se estivesse preste a chorar a qualquer momento e parecia extremamente exasperada e zangada.

Paula escutou sobre Donna o suficiente pra saber que a antiga secretária do seu namorado não agia deste jeito,e ela havia a conhecido e em ambas as vezes Donna havia sido apenas educada e simpática, e até havia irritado Paula como uma mulher conseguia ser tão deslumbrante e perfeita.

 _E Donna com toda sua perfeição e beleza amava seu namorado._

—Donna— Paula começou tentando usar o mesmo tom de voz que ela usava para seus pacientes em crise — Você está bem?

Donna levantou as mãos para cima, ela não podia fazer isso, era muito.

—Espera, na verdade eu sei sim onde ele está, já que aparentemente eu sei mais sobre _seu_ namorado do que você — Na mesma hora que disse isso, Donna se arrependeu, ela não queria ser mesquinha com Paula e tratá-la mal, ela não tinha nenhum direito de fazer alguém se sentir mal, mas ela não estava conseguindo segurar suas palavras, parecia uma necessidade falar tudo que havia guardado só pra si.

E Donna sabia que o único erro de Paula era amar Harvey, um erro que ela também havia cometido e ela não podia culpá-la, mas no momento seu corpo tremia, seu coração estava acelerado e ela não podia evitar não gostar da mulher a qual Harvey decidiu ter algo sério e bem, ela era a mulher que deveria ajudar-lho profissionalmente com seus problemas emocionais, tinha algo errado com isso, _certo_?

Os olhos de Paula brilharam com raiva. Donna sempre foi uma ameaça, ela sabia bem lá no fundo, Harvey começou a vê-la por causa de Donna, ele teve ataques de pânicos por causa dessa mulher, e Paula vivia com o medo de que a qualquer momento Donna poderia tirar Harvey dela pra sempre, mas nunca esperou que Donna fosse agir de forma tão cruel e irônica com ela.

—Ok, claramente você não está bem,Donna — Paula disse com raiva o suficiente para parar de usar seu tom de voz reconfortante e ir para o acusador — Mas eu não tenho culpa disso, e eu preciso falar com Harvey,é urgente.

Donna parou por um momento, avaliando Paula, ela nunca foi uma mulher que discutiu por causa de algum homem, nunca valeu a pena, mas Harvey lhe trazia seu instinto protetor a ponto de ela querer machucar alguém que se aproveitasse dele ou o machucasse, por mais irracional que isso fosse e que Harvey fosse muito bom em se defender, ela apenas queria evitar que ele sofresse.

—Ele está lá em cima — Donna disse por fim, engolindo o instinto de se desculpar, ela não faria isso, ela ainda sentia que Paula era uma grande ameaça a saúde mental de Harvey — Ele estava atrás do Louis.

Donna escutou Paula dizer um "Obrigado" enquanto ela se virava pra ir embora.

Ela limpou mais uma lágrima que cismou de cair.

Donna queria desesperadamente chorar, mas ela não podia.

Ainda era cedo e as ruas estavam como sempre movimentada, Donna andou sem um destino especifico, ela podia ligar para Rachel ou aparecer no apartamento da amiga, Rachel foi o melhor presente que a vida poderia ter lhe dado, ela era uma amiga maravilhosa e não hesitaria em emprestar seu ombro para Donna chorar, mas por mais estranho que fosse no momento ela só precisava de Harvey,que ele a abraçasse e e prometesse que as coisas ficariam bem.

 _Era óbvio que nada ficaria bem._

Mas ela tinha que tentar, ela tinha que agir, ela precisava saber, sua vida ficou em modo de espera durante anos em prol dele, e ela em parte se odiava, odiava o grande clichê de comédia romântica que havia se transformado, a mulher que havia se apaixonado pelo cara indisponível emocionalmente, que além de ser seu chefe era seu melhor amigo.

Ela entrou no primeiro bar que parecia um lugar decente para ficar, mas um que ela nunca tinha estado antes,aquilo era perfeito, um lugar sem nenhuma lembrança de Harvey,e mesmo assim ele não saia da sua mente.

O local estava movimentado, havia um homem tocando piano no fundo,a melodia de "tristesse" a hipnotizou, era uma das suas preferidas. Donna se apaixonou por piano desde os 7 anos no mesmo momento em que seus olhos pousaram no objeto e ela amava cada vez que praticava. Uma imensa melancolia a dominou, tudo na sua vida dava errado.

Ela sentou e pediu uma bebida, ela sabia que era uma péssima ideia desde o instante que entrou no bar, mas ela precisava só em um momento entorpecer tudo que sentia, toda a dor que a consumia.

Ela notou que alguns caras tentaram flertar com ela, mas ela os ignorou, ela não tinha estomago pra atuar essa noite, Donna só queria ser ela, se afundar em álcool e deixar a própria tristeza a consumir pelo menos essa noite.

Claro que ela podia dormir com algum cara aleatório pra tentar esquecer Harvey, mas ela já havia tentado isso algumas vezes e o sentimento de vazio depois era mil vezes pior, essa noite ela não fingiria que estava bem.

Enquanto bebia ela apenas se revoltou mais uma vez de como tudo era injusto, ela era bonita, ela sabia disso, ela tinha um espelho e as pessoas falavam, e ela podia escolher qualquer cara e que não hesitaria em ficar com ela, mas ela amava o único homem que não a queria.

Ela sentiu uma lágrima quente novamente escorrer pelo seu rosto, e dessa vez não impediu, e foi seguida por várias lágrimas que desciam descontroladamente e tentou o máximo evitar fazer algum barulho e parar o choro,mas ela simplesmente não conseguia. O barman a olhou preocupado, mas continuou a servindo.

— Olha quem temos aqui — Um homem disse ao sentar do lado dela, enquanto ela tomava mais um shot de bebida. — Donna Paulsen, o calcanhar de aquiles do Harvey, que honra.

Donna virou-se em direção a voz e se viu cara a cara com Travis Tanner.


End file.
